


Campbell and MacMillan (Deceased): The Graphic Novel

by ProfessorFlimflam



Series: The Spookening [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/F, Ghosts, Ghouls, Spooky, The Spookening, things that go bump in the night - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFlimflam/pseuds/ProfessorFlimflam
Summary: A reworking in comic book form of my story of the same name.Roxanna MacMillan is dead, murdered by the man who should have saved her. When she asks Serena for help, Serena thinks she’s losing her mind, but Bernie reassures her that Roxanna’s ghost is real - and means business.





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Campbell and MacMillan (Deceased)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472789) by [ProfessorFlimflam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFlimflam/pseuds/ProfessorFlimflam). 




	2. Part 1




	3. Page 1




	4. Page 2




	5. Page 3




	6. Page 4




	7. Page 5




	8. Page 6




	9. Page 7




	10. Page 8




	11. Page 9




	12. Page 10




	13. Page 11




	14. Page 12




	15. Page 13




	16. Part Two




	17. Page 14




	18. Page 15




	19. Page 16




	20. Page 17




	21. Page 18




	22. Page 19




	23. Page 20




	24. Page 21




	25. Page 22




	26. Page 23




	27. Page 24




	28. Page 25




	29. Page 26




	30. Page 27




	31. Part Three: The Reckoning




	32. Page 28




	33. Page 29




	34. Page 30




	35. Page 31




	36. Page 32




	37. Page 33




	38. Page 34




	39. Page 35




	40. Page 36: The End




End file.
